clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Panic Station (1)
This is the fifteenth episode of Season 2 and the first part of the mid-season finale. Summary Devon is ready to get back at everyone who has belittled him since starting high school. Revenge is just the beginning. Meanwhile Alicia is upset when Danielle finds out a scary secret about her. Will it be enough to make her change? And Sophie takes her depression to new lengths and pulls Dex deeper and deeper into her madness. How far is she willing to go? Main Plot Devon has been planning his revenge on everyone that has done him wrong for a while and thinks he's worked out all the kinks. When things start to go awry, how will he react? Sub Plot Alicia tells Danielle everything...except one thing. When Danielle finds out, she's upset and scared for her friend while Alicia just wants to make her forget. Will this be enough drive to force Alicia to stop? Third Plot Sophie spirals further and further into the pit of depression and takes Dex along with her. Will she be able to get her way back out? Trivia= *This is the first part of the mid-season finale. *This episode is named after the song "Panic Station" by Muse. *This is the first time anyone has tried to commit suicide. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele *'Laura Morano' as Abby Ulmer *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Danielle: How could you do this?! THE TWO-PART MID-SEASON FINALE Jeremy: I don’t even know this guy! Brittany: That makes no sense… WITH EPISODES ON SUNDAY AND FRIDAY Alicia: I need to do it! Danielle: No you don’t! EVERYTHING Sophie: I don’t want to live anymore! Moon: Get over it! WILL Olivia: This is scary… Mr. Hanson: GET EVERYONE OUT OF THERE! Ethan: What’s going on?! EXPLODE Brittany: RUN! Scott: This isn’t happening! Devon: I’M NOT CRAZY! Caylee: LIAM! Julia: Don’t go in there! Dex: You’re insane…don’t talk to me. Mr. Hanson: I want to tell you everything is okay…but I can’t. Brittany: I don’t want to die! Devon: But you have to… (A gunshot is heard and someone screams) THE MID-SEASON FINALE NEXT SUNDAY AND FRIDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Panic Station 1.jpg Ps2.jpg Ps3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Olivia: "I spy a dirty whore." *Sadie: "I’m going to the community college across town…I’ll still be around." *Sophie: "JUST KILL ME! I DON’T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!!!" *Jarrod: "I may be a dick, but I’m no liar." *Sophie: "I’m all alone and I’m just trying to make things right. I guess it’s too late." *Tim: "I just want you to know that trying to gain your friends back by throwing others under the bus isn’t the best tactic." *Devon: "Let’s just say I’ve been planning this for a while." |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_215:_Panic_Station_(1) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Devon Plots Category:Alicia Plots Category:Sophie Plots Category:Midseason Finale